Perfect Tactics for Lovers
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami likes Seto, but Seto doesn't know it. Seto likes Yami, but Yami doesn't know it. Can a series of letters start the relationship? And one that happens...can they hold it together? (yaoi MxR, IxB, SxYY, YxJ, MBxN)
1. WiLd RoSe and zodiAc DRaGON

Perfect Tactics for Lovers  
  
Anthy: WEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Kamui: Hnnn...  
  
Panoru: This will be fun.  
  
Anthy: a yaoi ficcy.  
  
Panoru: Prideshipping! SxYY!!  
  
Anthy: Quick summary!  
  
Kamui: Yami likes Seto, and Seto likes Yami, but Yami doesn't know that Seto likes him and vice versa.   
  
Anthy: And I present...  
  
All: Perfect Tactics!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Perfect Tactics for Lovers  
  
WiLd RoSe and zodiAc DRaGON  
  
There is someone   
  
Who bothers my heart  
  
He is childish  
  
Yet mature  
  
Maybe I like him  
  
Maybe I don't  
  
I don't know  
  
That's why I'm bothered  
  
Isn't that how it goes?  
  
Yami sat at his desk, scribbling away in butchered Japanese. His writing skills were something to be desired, but one could read it (with some time of course). His heart fluttered once he thought of him. His brown hair, blue eyes...  
  
Yami sighed and folded the letter and stuffed it in an envelope. He sealed the envelope and skipped downstairs, humming "Simple and Clean" to himself. He slipped the letter in the mailbox and went skipping back upstairs and immersed himself in his Slayers Try CD. Yugi walked in to hear him singing to himself.   
  
"Anyway, if you want escape, I can't say anything for your way  
  
But this is your precious life, can't repeat, besides it's once for all  
  
Don't wanna cry  
  
Just keep on, keep on going  
  
I go forward whenever, never scared  
  
Don't wanna stay  
  
Just keep on, keep on trying  
  
I'm just afraid of regret without doing my beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest!!!!"  
  
Yugi started giggling and tossed a teddy bear at Yami.   
  
"Hey...what was that for??"   
  
"Because I could. Did you get your letter sent out?"   
  
"Yep! Ooooooooooooo this is nerve-racking! What do you think he'll say or think? Do you think he'll know it was me?" Yami squeezed the teddy bear Yugi had thrown at him and flopped back onto his bed, smiling and staring at the ceiling.   
  
//I wonder...will he know it is me?//  
  
$$$@@@^^^  
  
Seto stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking...thinking about...  
  
About him.   
  
"Malik is off with Ryou, Bakura with Ishtaru, Yugi with Jonouchi..."  
  
"Seto...mail."   
  
Mokuba flung the envelope into the room like a disk. It flew upwards before nearly stabbing Seto in the eye with one of the corners. Mokuba smiled and skipped off.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Me and Noah are going to the movies."  
  
"Isn't he dead?"   
  
"Nope! Anthy built him a body and put his mind into it. He's real."   
  
Seto rolled his eyes. Crazy stepsister. Well...now almost everyone was paired off and happy. Even the crazy psycho girl. She had her computer. Her "Chimera" loved her. But that wasn't the point. The point was the letter.   
  
Seto tore open the envelope and slowly removed the letter. The handwriting was terrible, but slightly legible. It took him a while, but he finally was able to read the mutilated kanji. It was a love letter, signed WiLd RoSe. Seto blinked for a bit and thought about the letter he had sent himself, a day or two ago.   
  
"Wild Rose...such an elegant pen name..." He said to himself.   
  
222444333  
  
Yami held the letter above his head, rereading it for the thousandth time that day. He didn't know who this was...but he had a feeling he liked whoever it was. Yami let the letter fall, and it slowly drifted down to his chest.   
  
"A letter from a secret lover...a dragon..." He said to himself.   
  
The name signed at the bottom was zodiAc DRaGON.  
  
@#$%^&%$@  
  
Kamui: I am scared.  
  
Panoru: But you are amused.   
  
Kamui: No I'm not! T_T  
  
Anthy: =_=;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kamui: ....hn...  
  
Anthy: Review! 


	2. Talks About Meeting

Perfect Tactics For Lovers  
  
Anthy: Mew!  
  
Kamui: You scare me.  
  
Anthy: But you luv me anyways.  
  
Kamui: Like I have a choice?  
  
Dios: I'm the prince!  
  
Anthy: Dios and Akio are not the same!   
  
Kamui: Like I care.  
  
Dios: *whack*   
  
Anthy: Boys boys...stop fighting about that and start fighting about who gets the bed.  
  
Dio: Ok...but you're sleeping.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Perfect Tactics For Lovers  
  
Talks About Meeting  
  
Try to forget you,  
  
But without you I feel nothing.  
  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
  
I can't breathe.  
  
I run to you,  
  
Call out your name,  
  
I see you there, father away.  
  
Yami skipped around happily with the second letter from zodiAc DRaGON. He eventually calmed down and resumed his post behind the counter. But it was a slow day, and nothing was really happening. Again, Yami's heart fluttered when he glanced at the letter again.   
  
The door to the shop opened and Noah and Mokuba walked in, hand in hand. Yami smiled at them. (A/N: What?! You don't think those two being together is right? You speak lies! LIEEEEEEEEESSS!!!!) Yami pulled out two packs of duel monster cards, because of course, that's what the two always come in for.   
  
"Seto asked us to buy one for him too Yami." Noah said. Yami paused for a moment, nodded and pulled out another pack from behind the display case.   
  
"He says hi."   
  
Yami blushed momentarily and nodded, handing the two their change.   
  
"Tell him I say hi." Yami said, trying not to let a hint of happiness slip into his voice.   
  
The two kids nodded and smiled back, walking out the door like a happy couple (which they were). Yami sighed and sank back in his chair. He was beginning to feel sad, well...not as much as sad as depressed. He wanted to be Seto's. He loved Seto, but he was certain that he didn't even notice the nameless pharaoh.   
  
Bleep! WiLd RoSe is online.   
  
Wild RoSe: Hello. I finally got a chance to get online today!   
  
ZodiAc DRaGON: Hello. I assume you got my letter.   
  
WiLd RoSe: Yep. You said you wanted to talk.  
  
ZodiAc DRaGON: I want to meet with you sometime.   
  
WiLd RoSe: really? Where?  
  
ZodiAc DRaGON: The park, by the lake-thing in the center. Tomorrow around five-ish?   
  
WiLd RoSe: Ok! See you there! Wait...  
  
ZodiAc DRaGON: I'll know you when I see you...maybe...  
  
Off-line!   
  
"Yay!" Yami said, spinning around in the computer chair until he got dizzy and fell off. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled. Then he realized how late it was and hurried off to bed, trying not to fall due to the spinning on the chair.   
  
$$$$$4  
  
"Well...how's it go?" Anthy asked, face showing up on the computer screen. Seto jumped once.   
  
"Stop doing that! And it went-"  
  
"Fine. Yes I know. I was watching." The computer image giggled, "I know who WiLd RoSe is if you want to know."  
  
"Who? Will I know-"  
  
"Sex: Male; eyes: Reddish-purple; skin color: white, not chalk white but you know what I mean; Hair: tri-colored...oh crap I just gave that away...real name starts with either a 'Y' or an 'A'..." Anthy giggled again. She knew.   
  
"I don't get it." Seto drew a total blank. He had no idea what this computer lover was talking about.   
  
"I'm not coming home tonight again. Chimera is going to hack some movies and I'm going to get pizza."  
  
"You are a crazy person you know that?"   
  
"And damn proud of it. I'm gonna go. Tell Noah that I say hello. Him and Mokuba look so cute together! See Ya!"   
  
Seto sat back in his chair, thinking about what Anthy had said. Could he be? No. Seto stood up and went to bed.   
  
@@@@@  
  
Dios: um...  
  
Kamui: The only difference between you and Akio...  
  
Anthy: Is that one is a creepy rapist and the other is hot.   
  
Kamui: Review. 


	3. Failure

Perfect Tactics for Lovers  
  
Dios: Um...so...crazy-fangirl-chick-person...  
  
Anthy: That's me.   
  
Kamui: How long are you gonna draw this out?  
  
Anthy: Weeeeeeeell...they can't meet in three chapters! That's just too soon!  
  
Dios: Umm...there's a rapist at the door to meet you.  
  
Akio: Hello!  
  
Anthy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! CREEPY RAPIST MAN!!! hides behind Kamui  
  
Kamui: Don't hide behind me!   
  
Dios: Akio, I know that you are me and what not...but please LEAVE!! Anthy has a lot of work to do.  
  
Akio: Later then. leaves  
  
Anthy: Thank you for saving me Dios! hugs  
  
Dios: sticks tongue out at Kamui  
  
Perfect Tactics for Lovers  
  
Left Behind in Empty Places  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
Morning came and Yami was up with the dawn. He had no idea why, because he didn't go to bed until three AM that previous night. He walked into the bathroom and started running the water for a shower. (Am I the only one who does this? Let the water run for a while to warm up and then turn on the shower?) Yami pulled the tank top over his head and dropped it on the floor. He shook his head once as he slipped his boxers off and cast them on the floor. He turned the shower part on and stepped in.  
  
The warm water seemed to wake him, or at least make it seem like that. Yami poured a glob of shampoo on his hand and rubbed it through his hair. He thought about his meeting with zodiAc DRaGON later on that day. His mind drifted onto the line of happy things and with that came some completely random song. Yami wasn't even aware he was singing it.   
  
"FUNNY HOW ALL DREAMS COME TRUE   
  
naruru chikyojuru ko ya  
  
Akkyo watton chagun sarando..."  
  
(translation at end)   
  
Yami closed his eyes and let the warm water wash over his face. He ran his fingers thought his hair and turned the water off. He stood there for a moment, letting the water slide down his body slowly. He pulled the shower curtain back and grabbed his towel. Yami threw his clothes in the wash and tied the towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom, grabbed some underwear and a pair of jeans, put them on, and walked downstairs.   
  
"Good morning!" Yugi chirped happily, turning away from the eggs for a moment.   
  
"Good morning." Yami said, sitting down at the table and putting the paper in front of him so he could read it.   
  
"Are you excited about today? Meeting zodiAc?"   
  
"A little."   
  
Seto typed away furiously, trying to get his work done before he had to meet with WiLd RoSe at five. Two hours. His heart fluttered, and he was thinking about the clues that Anthy had left him the night before.   
  
Could it be?   
  
No...  
  
Anthy was lying.   
  
Seto turned back to his work, trying to make the time.   
  
Yami sat down on a bench and waited. His mind drifted up to the birds above him. Their freedom was boundless. Flight was the ultimate freedom. Red eyes watched them as the birds flew on. Leaving him behind.  
  
Yami envied those birds.  
  
Times slowly ticked by, and no zodiAc DRaGON showed up. The sun was setting, and the crickets began to chirp. A nightingale began to sing and the world began to sleep. Yami was crushed.   
  
He stood up and slowly walked home.   
  
Seconds later (once Yami was already home and in his room) a black limo pulled up and Seto stepped out. He stared at the emptiness for a while before getting back into the limo and driving off.   
  
He had let someone down.   
  
%&%&%&%&%  
  
Anthy: Translation!   
  
Funny how all dreams come true.  
  
You're important to me, so I'll protect you,   
  
Dios: Mew.  
  
Anthy: People...if you get zodiac dragon but not wild rose...  
  
Kamui: Wild Rose is the name of a prideshipping mange she wants. 


	4. Finally Meeting

Perfect Tactics for Lovers

Anthy: I'm back with a vengeance!

Anshi: And this chapter will make you feel all happy inside.

Anthy: Don't get me wrong I love you

Anshi: But does that mean I have to meet your father

Anthy: When we are older you will understand

Anshi: What I meant when I said

Anthy: No, I don't think life is quite that simple

Anshi: Stop singing now!

Anthy: Must write!

Anshi: Bla

Anthy: Doujinshi is good!

Anshi: Remember...this is a Seto/Yami, Noah/Mokuba, Malik/Ryou, Ishtaru/Bakura, Jonouchi/Yugi...

Anthy: and a Me/Computer-God fanfic!

Anshi: Fuzzy happy chapter

Anthy: Ready?

Anshi: Yep.

Anthy: Let's go!

40983049584035872389759

Perfect Tactics for Lovers

Finally Meeting (with some help, of course!)

_When your love is   
Falling like the rain  
I close my eyes  
And it falls again   
When will I get the chance  
To say I love you?  
I pretend that  
You're already mine  
Then my heart ain't  
Breaking every time  
I look into your eyes_

After spending a day or so with chocolate and some quality time with Anthy, Yami was feeling much better about being let down. But he was still going to try. Anthy, knowing well enough to keep quiet, let something slip about knowing who Yami's mysterious lover was...and offered to arrange a meeting that would actually work. Yami agreed.

He didn't know that she was soon off to try the same thing with Seto.

"Seto, come on!"

"No. I have too much stuff to do."

"Was that the reason you took the day off?"

"Shut up."

"Do it or I'll erase everything in your KC database."

"You wouldn't!"

"If you don't do this then...hell yeah I will."

"Fine."

"Go to that little café on the corner of YoungBlood and Main. There, you will see a someone sitting all by their lonesome...that is your boy. And yes...it will be who you see alone."

With the whole thing set up, Anthy positioned herself inside her ice chamber and fully connected to her computer, watching the scene from a laptop she had left there. Through careful intimidation, Yami was the only one at the outdoor café, sitting by his lonesome.

Seto's limo slowed to a stop and there was a moment of silence as the two realized who the other was.

"You're not..." Yami began, turning bright red.

"WiLd RoSe...?" Seto said in equally confused-ness.

"Oh, for the love of Gaia! Kiss already!" Anthy shouted to herself.

And they did.

After that hurdle had been cleared, Anthy sat back and took the moment to relax. This plan had worked, for the moment. They were together and everything was happy and joyous.

But this story is far from over!

And happy days and rough waters are in store for them.

902318923084092

Anthy: Part one! End!

Anshi: next chapter! Bath time fun!


End file.
